Demon Baby
Demon Baby is the third episode of Season 1 of the Comedy Central animated television series Ugly Americans. It is the third episode of the series overall, and first aired on March 31, 2010. Synopsis After having intimacy issues the prior night, Callie Maggotbone goes baby-crazy after Mark Lilly starts fostering a demon orphan who is assigned to him when a demon fails to sell it to a expecting couple; Twayne Boneraper starts to notice some odd changes in his body and tries to push Callie into a marriage in order to adopt the child. Plot A demon named Ratso Demon attempts to trade a demon baby to a young couple in exchange for their souls. But Francis Grimes and two of his goons burst in and arrest Ratso, accusing him of stealing the baby. Ratso claims he is the child's father. In the shower of Mark Lilly's apartment, Callie Maggotbone reveals her newly opened "three-hole" to Mark. Callie is disappointed with Mark's shocked reaction. Randall Skeffington makes a comment, and is revealed to be filming the encounter through a missing tile in the shower. Angry, Callie leaves. Leonard Powers and Mark appear in court, observing Ratso Demon's trial. Ratso is ordered to return the souls he took and attend parenting classes at the Department of Integration. The baby is returned to him. At the class, Mark tells Ratso that he doesn't believe the baby is his. Ratso reveals a disturbing lack of knowledge about the infant, and, when asked, says the baby's name is "Choking Victim" (which he reads from a nearby safety poster). The Great Brain points out that the baby is missing, and Mark panics. The baby is then seen crawling out the window. Despite Mark's efforts to save him, the baby falls. Choking Victim lands on a man's face, and Mark takes custody of the child. He decides to show the infant a day of fun before taking him to a nearby orphanage. Callie encounters Mark and the demon baby outside the D.O.I.. When she touches the baby, her breasts immediately grow larger, something that Mark questions and to which she denies. They grow again, with Mark pointing it out and Callie tells Mark to stop staring at her chest. He replies that he can't, and walks away. The baby reaches toward Callie as they depart. This causes Callie to lactate fire, which she promptly puts out with water from a bottle she grabs from a flamingo man. The smoke from this rises up to a DOI conference room via a vent. Twayne Boneraper smells the smoke and a giant mating bone grows from his chest. In the next scene, Callie is in labor, tied to a bed. Mark is coaching her, and various supporting characters can be seen in the background, all naked. As a demon baby bursts out of her skull, Callie wakes up at her desk. Annoyed, she remarks that she is "in heat". She then shares an awkward elevator ride with Twayne and his giant mating bone as she lactates fire. Callie is later seen spying on Mark as he takes Choking Victim to Ducky Cheese and a park. Mark them takes the baby to his apartment. Randall is excited about the baby, and wants to take him to pick up women at the bar. The infant then pulls off Randall's nose and eats it. Twayne seeks advice for his unexplained growth from Leonard. Leonard, reading from a book, explains to Twayne that when a female demon goes into heat, the male demon smells her pheromones. Awkwardly, Leonard explains that the male then grows a "massive mating bone". He goes on to express his discomfort with having the conversation with his boss. Production Although this episode was the second to be produced, it was aired third. Character Appearances * Mark Lilly * Francis Grimes * Ratso Demon * Callie Maggotbone * Randall Skeffington * Leonard Powers * Marguerette * The Great Brain * Martin * Eric * Twayne Boneraper Category:Episodes Category:Season 1